


I Know My Name

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Bandslash, M/M, hookerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is the most notorious courtesan in Tokyo. Patrick is the only person he's ever loved. Beware - angst within!</p><p>I've crashed up joints in Tokyo.<br/>And I may not be loved,<br/>but they<br/>always recall my name</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Gabe hears laughter and tenses up for a moment, ignoring his client.

He pimps and preens for all who can afford him.

People vie for his time, He's desired by many but he's only every loved one other.

Patrick who left him to be Pete Wentz's paid companion. Gabe touches his lips remembering that final kiss.

He watches as Pete and Patrick walk by, they look... happy together.

He straightens and turns back to his client.

He's Gabe Saporta; most notorious and flamboyant courtesan in Tokyo. He shines like a star and it's pointless pining over something he can't have.


End file.
